Avalanche
by LadyDi
Summary: POSSIBLE OOC/AU: One marble-sized Shikon no Tama became broken and its tiny pieces scattered scross the feudal age. A hanyou, houshi-sama, kitsune Youkai, and miko sosei seek the pieces. (just after ep 23 & before 25)
1. The rocky start to a continuous journey

The feudal age was quite an interesting thing. Despite the gross differences in population, clothes, food, mannerisms, basically the ENTIRE way of life, hours and seconds still flowed the same in both eras. Time didn't slow down in this land of magic, nor was it always one season. That was one thing to take comfort in when she went through the well; things always kept changing.

But in her journeys through time, Kagome never dealt with snow much. Tokyo was in a warmer part of the planet for it to snow regularly. She figured that, having always traveled in either warm or cool temperatures, things would be no different. What ELSE was she supposed to expect? Which was the main reason a confused cry sounded as soon as feet were buried up to her knees in snow. After that, she jumped to the top of her traveling bag with a small sweatdrop, rubbing her legs to dry them off. If she'd known this was going to happen, she would've made sure to pack pants! Heaving a sigh at her predicament, glad she had a pair of emergency, tall winter boots packed, Kagome grabbed hold of the vines and started to climb out.

Getting a hand and foothold wasn't easy due to the snow making everything wet and slippery. But, finally clambering out and not sitting on the edge for a breather, she heaved a sigh of relief and shook the snow from herself. The lip was covered with four or five inches of undisturbed snow and she knew it hadn't snowed before she left a few days ago. With a small shrug, she went in search of her bike. She would just have to push her trusty ride a little harder back to Kaede's hut was all.

She stopped with a confused blink as she reached the hiding spot. Before leaving her own time, she chained the bike to a tree and covered it with branches to make it easily accessible whenever she returned. She also didn't have to carry her bag - a plus, since she brought more stuff. As realization set in, Kagome ran over with a despairing cry. "Shimatta!" Her only bike...stolen!? What would she tell mama?? After searching a relatively wide radius, heart growing heavier the more she searched, Kagome went back to the well with a long face. Part of her seethed and fists clenched. Why would anyone steal her bike?? They didn't even know what it was! By the time she reached the well, Kagome's trudge became an enraged stomp. "When I find out who stole my bike I'm gonna -"

"It's about time you got back!" She whipped around and looked up to find Inuyasha sitting high in a snow-covered tree. Their eyes met and he gave a bored, put-out look. Kagome couldn't help but lose a little of her anger. "Are you looking for that riding contraption of yours?" With an easy leap, he landed in the snow and jerked a thumb behind him. "It's back at the village, most likely being pawed over by those brats." With a snort, a claw absently flexed between them. "If it's that precious to you, you shouldn't leave it so carelessly guarded. That wimpy chain broke too easily."

She glared at the demon for moving her bike without telling, but was relieved someone she knew had possession of it. Forcing herself to bypass his idiocy, Kagome sighed. A new thought hit and she worriedly looked to the well. How was she going to bring such a loaded bag now? "Ano..." She uneasily mumbled, turning to it.

A raven brow rose. "What is it now?" When she didn't answer and looked inside the well, curiosity got the better of him. A shocked face appeared as he spied her traveling bag nearly covering the bottom! He pushed away from the lip with a quick sputter and glared at her. "Why do you always bring so much stuff with you whenever you return?! That thing is bigger than my sleeves! How are you going to carry that?!"

Kagome whipped fiery eyes to yellow and glared back. "I intended on using my bike like I always do! But YOU had to go bring it back to the village - baka!" A finger jabbed the fire rat robe. "I put that chain on my bike for a reason - it was FINE there! Now how am I supposed to haul all this?" She stepped back with a huff and crossed her arms.

He scowled, partially at Kagome and himself. If she planned it like that, why didn't she tell him? Well unless he did something, she wasn't going to forgive or let him forget it. Heaving a sigh, he jumped and balanced on the ledge. "I'll go down and get it, just stop whining." Without looking at her, he leapt into the well and landed on her bag to keep from going to the other time.

"Careful Inuyasha!" She called down. "I don't want anything getting broken."

"Then you shouldn't have brought it!" He stepped off the pack and hoisted it. It felt heavy, probably too heavy for Kagome to handle, but he held both pack and girl before. "Out of the way Kagome." Knowing she'd do as he said, he tossed the pack up.

She scooted back as the bag flew in the air and landed a few feet from the well. Mere seconds later, Inuyasha landed next to her. She only locked eyes for a split second before he walked to the bag and picked it up. She looked to the snow in minute embarrassment. "Thanks for -"

"See if you can put this on." He didn't want her thanks on something so simple, even if his tone softened its harshness a little. "Then, when we get back, you're repacking."

"What -" When her arms were thrust through the straps, Kagome almost fell back against the weight. After flailing arms for balance, she leaned forward a little to offset everything. "Maybe I COULD go through everything..." She muttered, feeling her face flame.

He grunted in triumph and kneeled. "Well, let's head back." With a nod, she zipped her jacket and got on his back. "Why are you wearing something so ridiculous in the middle of winter anyway?"

She looked to Inuyasha's profile before the hanyou leapt into the air. "The coat? It was cold back in Tokyo -"

"I mean those stupid clothes!" He butted in again in irritation. "Winter baka! How do you expect to stay warm?"

She frowned and fisted part of the fire rat as the village was spotted in the distance. "There wasn't snow in Tokyo when I left." She retorted. "It snowed here while I was gone! How was Big Buttockssupposed to know?" She sighed and looked at the village in annoyance. "THIS from someone who doesn't wear shoes! Or socks."

"Feh! I don't need that pathetic stuff."

They landed in front of Kaede's hut and Inuyasha let go of his grip around Kagome's knees. She fell in the snow with a startled cry and quickly sat up to keep from exposing herself. She glared at his back as he took a few steps to the hut. "Inuyasha!"

"Oi babaa!" He called, going to the flap covering the door. "Miroku!"

Miroku's head peeked out and smiled upon seeing Kagome. His eyes landed on Inuyasha's form at her harsh glare. He quickly stepped outside as Inuyasha went in and extended a hand. "Konnichi wa Kagome-sama."

A form blurred outside and past the snow and jumped. "Kagome!"

With a smile, Kagome hugged Shippou, having missed the kitsune. "Konnichi wa Shippou-chan." After another tight hug, Shippou was let go cling to her arm and with Miroku's help, dragged the pack into Kaede's hut.

-----

The small band started back out a few measly hours later, despite her protests to stay and visit. She was given enough time to take everything out and examine it, with enough badgering from Inuyasha to warrant an 'osuwari' to get him to shut up, before putting it back. She made sure to change into winter boots and leave her loafers at the hut. She also donned the packed mittens and earmuffs; getting looks for the 'thing' on her ears. Still, she managed to pack the food she brought, homework, sleeping bag, the small things women needed, and the warmest clothes she had. She wanted to bring more, but got into a big scuffle with Inuyasha over clothes. He kept ordering her to bring some of the village's kimono, but she adamantly refused. Only when Miroku and Shippou agreed that it would be a good idea in case of emergency, did she regrettably agree and took a set from Kaede. Her agreement to Shippou and Miroku got an annoyed scowl before he muttered that she could freeze if she wanted. That got a glare to the clothes, though she knew the last time she wore one of their feudal outfits, she was mistaken for someone else.

Kikyou. She gave the snow-covered ground a dull look. She didn't know what to do anymore. After losing their shared soul to Kikyou that brief time, then finding she needed souls to stay alive. Shefelt a little guilty having a soul that was someone else's; especially one with such deep hatred and regret for her past life. But this soul was hers! She was born into it; it wasn't stolen in any way. Kikyou had to let go of her hatred toward Inuyasha and pass on.

Her eyes jerked to the back of his head. He always had to walk ahead, never bothering to walk beside her. She fought a sigh, since Shippou was in her arms. Witnessing that last scene when she was tied to the tree was mysteriously heart wrenching. There were tears in her eyes, but she was also furious. She couldn't look at the baka, yet she didn't know why. Inuyasha was a selfish, rude jerk! Half the time, she fought with him and they NEVER got along.

But they did from time to time. It was always nice when those times rolled around, even when they were rare. He always tried to play aloof whenever she was friendly toward him, but she liked to think he was friendly back.

Thinking of playfulness brought on a mischievous idea. A smile tipped her lips as eyes left Inuyasha's hair. "Shippou-chan..." Kagome whispered, looking to the kitsune. Shippou innocently looked up and blinked. After a second, he perched on her shoulder as Kagome silently kneeled.

Something soft hit him on the back of the head, breaking on impact. He whirled around with a wary look, hand ready to unsheathe Tetssaiga when something smacked him in the face. "NANI?" He sputtered, wiping snow from his face.

"Your aim is improving Kagome-sama." Miroku complimented, smiling. He looked to Kagome and ignored the irritated, growling Inuyasha.

She smiled back as if nothing was wrong. "Arigatou Miroku-sama." Her gaze hardened as she locked eyes and glared. "Oi, why don't you keep pace with the rest of us?"

Giving a weird look, he nearly sweatdropped. He gave an indignant snort and shook his head free of snow. "If you'd walk faster, you'd keep up." He retorted, putting arms back in either haori sleeve for warmth. His pace didn't slow any.

Miroku nodded. "You're being very rude."

Inuyasha looked back with a bored face and raised brow, meeting Miroku's eyes. They held as if in silent communication before he gave an inaudible snort, but walked half a foot closer to the rest of them.

II

Most of the walk was silent, with three sets of feet crunching snow against earth. It was a beautiful winter day - the sun was out with no clouds and there was no wind to feel the cold. The group passed a few miles without coming to any town and Kagome was successful in getting a snack break by a few trees for shelter.

Sitting on a rock out of the snow, arms and legs tucked inside red folds to warm up, he stared at the blue sky and waited out the break. His mood lifted the farther they got into the wilderness and away from civilization. The weather was perfect for traveling.

An ear twitched. Still, instincts always told him when something was this peaceful, it didn't stay that way for long. He'd better be on guard - his face turned to the trio as they ate provisions from Kagome's bag - they sure weren't! He scowled.

A little after the small band packed up and set off again, a light, soft snow began to fall. Nothing too heavy, the kind that covered the ground now. Kagome made a few cheerful comments about their newest condition and stuck her tongue out, getting a few flakes. He subtly watched from his place mere inches in front and next to Kagome. She acted so carefree and untroubled, even though she carried probably the heaviest burden of them all, yet it didn't seem to faze her. Her inner light was as impressive as it was longing to be near. Somehow, he didn't feel as angry when he was with Kagome. He internally liked the fact to a degree, for being bitter about the world and hating so much got Kikyou where she was now. Dead and yet not.

He solemnly looked to the sky, gathering clouds in the high wind. Kikyou... His lips tingled from the kiss they shared mere days ago when she disappeared. There was so much he wanted to explain, so many words left unsaid he wanted her to hear. But Kikyou would never truly hear what he had to say. All she had left was a body from the burned original full of hate and love. Both toward him. He bit back a sigh. Holding her again as they were before Naraku's games struck was so right. She wanted him to hate her, but he couldn't. He could never hate the first person he ever loved, not including his mother.

His nose twitched as a snowflake landed. He blinked and noticed the snow picked up in size. Visibility, for the others anyway, was getting worse. This wasn't good. Snowstorms lasted for a day or two when they struck. They would have to get to shelter soon. His ears twitched, nose sniffing. The wind was faster; definitely not good.

The storm continued to pick up to unnatural proportions as they kept traveling. There had to be a town in the near vicinity, they hadn't traveled that far from the village. The possibility of turning back sounded appealing, if not the coward's way out. He looked to his companions behind the safety of a sleeve, blocking some of the wind he was sure was blowing at them. His eyes softened a small degree at the brave way Kagome was shuffling forward, clutching Shippou and trying to shield him from the wind by burying him in her coat. The wind was whipping her hair nearly straight back and reddening her nose. With a torn, frustrated sigh at wanting to stop and also press on, he tried to look ahead. Snow quickly got in his eyes and nearly blinded him, making seeing straight impossible.

"Inuyasha." Miroku yelled, trying to be heard. It took a second to gain his breath back from the wind, though his arm was doing the same as Inuyasha's. "Let's head back." Though they traveled on either side of Kagome, maybe five or six feet, Miroku couldn't hear a word Inuyasha was trying to say, but the look in those eyes clearly said he didn't want to stop.

A sudden movement from Kagome got both their attention. Her head quickly ducked, a hand covering both nose and mouth while trying to support Shippou in her jacket. Her eyes squeezed shut in an almost painful way against the snow. She was having a hard time breathing with the wind facing her. Miroku's heart went out to his friend. 'Kagome-sama can't take much more of this. It's amazing she's still going.'

Dark eyes met Inuyasha's, finding gold also watching Kagome's predicament. Miroku wanted to smack the butt of his staff against Inuyasha's head, but moved over and chivalrously used a sleeve to cover Kagome's face as well as his own and wrapped the other arm over her shoulder to hope it would warm her a little. "Let's at least wait this cursed storm out!" He shouted, glaring at the hanyou's stubbornness.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest when his attention drifted to Kagome. Her gaze was on his; eyes teary from the winds. She looked miserable and cold, but hadn't said anything about it. Once serious eyes turned a little pleading as she nodded, having heard Miroku. She wanted to stop as well. He held her eyes in their position in knee-high snow, feeling a little guilty. He was pushing them all and none had complained until now. Shippou hadn't said anything, since his face was buried in Kagome's coat. Fighting a sigh, he nodded and turned to look around. There was little shelter. They were going downhill, though none could tell with such strong wind blowing directly in their faces. The area was little more than a blur. Even he, a hanyou with more powerful senses than the others, could barely see a thing! This was bad; they were in trouble.

As he turned with the wind to get a better look, something suddenly ate at him. This weather, although somwhat normal for its nonstop snowing, was coming at such a pace and size he had never seen before. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Now away from the onslaught, his nose sniffed the wind. His blood boiled in anger, some of it at himself. In a split second, surprising the others, tessaiga was unsheathed and its behemoth size as he whipped to the wind. "Coward!" He yelled, pointing the sword ahead. "Youkai!"

The two, previously wondering if everything had gotten to Inuyasha, looked ahead. That explained it! The wind suddenly died down, allowing falling naturally. "Do you think I'd let you defeat me that easily?" Asked an invisible voice. "You've barely been surviving as it is."

The grip on his sword tightened as he growled. "Show yourself! Stop hiding!" He sniffed the air for the youkai and moved ears to pinpoint its location. It was useless against snow and the youkai wasn't moving. His senses were worthless here. A growl at his own helplessness rang out.

Hidden safely by snow with white markings and outfit, the youkai floated in the air above the group and looked down. Power from the broken shikon no tama emanated from the girl below. An evil grin appeared. She was only human, but protected by her companions. Once she was separated from them, it would be a matter of freezing her and getting the kakera.

"You won't defeat me - you won't escape me." Winds picked up faster than before, bearing straight for the group. Throwing out its attack, larger snowflakes fell at twice the speed. Sight was near zero. The snow was already at their waists and what was coming down was quickly burying them further.

"Miroku! Kagome!" Trepidation laced his heart with icy fingers. Ningen...that's all they were to a hanyou. No way would they survive this attack. Everyone would get buried alive unless he did something! As it was, it was hard to move. "You..." He venomously muttered, trying to find his enemy's location. "Sankon Tessou!" Unable to use tessaiga, claws lashed out, hoping to hit something. Beams of yellow light only managed to pull snow off the ground and bring it in their faces. "Kuso!" He swore, mostly at his stupidity. Instinctively, his arm went around Kagome, trying to use his sleeve to keep her face safe from the wind and snow. "Miroku! Can't you do something?" He bit out, glaring in hidden worry and concern.

Miroku's right hand fisted. He nodded and didn't bother to brace himself due to snow past his waist. It would be even higher soon if he didn't use kazaana and stop this.

The youkai's eyes narrowed. Many knew the rumors of this band; especially the monk. If they were true, the youkai wouldn't live long enough to taste true power. "No you don't." A whirlwind brought many feet of snow from the top of the hill loose. The group was unfortunate to be halfway down and give the rumbling mass time to pick up speed. "Those kakera will be mine!"

Miroku gave a startled cry and twirled behind them. Eyes widened in fright at the thunder being pushed toward them by the wind. "Inuyasha!"

He ignored Miroku's cry, already looking the same way. The snow was still coming down as hard as when the youkai showed up and it was covering his body. Movement was labored. His arms tried to pull Kagome from the snow onto his back to leap out. Just as she wrapped arms around his neck and he reached for Miroku, the band was struck down. A cry was cut short by snow in his mouth and eyes. He was forced to close them as he tumbled down the hill to the valley.

After rolling a few times, the pressure on his neck was suddenly released. His heart nearly stopped in panic. 'Kagome!' But there was nothing he could do. The snow was heavy and he couldn't tell what was up or down anymore. Arms and legs were separated with no way to help. With the lack of oxygen, he fought a losing battle with consciousness.

High in the air, the youkai smiled and watched the covered band go with the snow downhill. Now all that was left to do was freeze them in with a coating. This place would be their tomb. After finding the shikon no kakera, no longer would the youkai be called a lowly snow youkai. Soon it's title would be the youkai who killed the hanyou Inuyasha.

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100 correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

**Translations: **Shimatta!-Damn (it)! Hanyou-Half demon Baka-idiot/moron/dork/etc Oi-Hey babaa-old lady **(disrespectful term)**

Konnichi wa-Hello/Good afternoon **(depends on context) **Youkai-Demon Kitsune-Fox Oswuari-Kagome's 'sit' Tessaiga-Inuyasha's sword Nani-What

Haori-Inuyasha's fire rat 'coat' Ningen-Human Shikon no tama-Jewel of four souls Shikon no kakera-Shikon shards Sankon Tessou-Inuyasha's attack Chikushou!-Damn (it)!

Kazaana-Air Void (Miroku's attack) Kuso!-Shit!/Damn!/Darn! **(depending on severity)**


	2. I sense you near, please help me!

There are few things in life worse than feeling trapped and being unable to see what binds you. The feeling of cold, all-out terror and panic ensue when you try to struggle against an all-covering bond, to no avail. This terror was exactly what she was battling. Just knowing there was an indefinable amount of snow surrounding and slowly suffocating her wasn't helping to keep her calm.

Keeping eyes closed to picture anything but her body surrounded in white, arms and legs separated, was the only plus right now. She was overly worried about the others. She rolled off Inuyasha's back, though tried her hardest to hold on. She couldn't bear to think this was their last adventure. It COULDN'T end like this! Souta, jii-chan, buyo, and mama's faces flashed in her head. No, she had to go home and see them all. Other faces of friends and classmates made themselves known. With resolve hardening, her eyes slit open, peeking through lashes.

Snow greeted her not even an inch away and her head jerked back, arms and legs instinctively trying to escape. Her head pushed at the snow from every direction. When she was forced to stop from fatigue, a small puff cloud was seen as she tried to breathe. Brown shot open. She made a dent! This snow was heavy, but it must be dry. With hope surging her heart, arms and legs continued to kick with her head as she struggled. It was cold and melted against her face and legs but she didn't stop. Though she could barely feel fingers and toes, not to mention legs, she couldn't stop.

After what seemed an eternity from hope and urgency, she managed to make a small, enclosed shelter. It was only a few foot around, but she needed to huddle for warmth anyway. An all too despairing realization came upon looking to her jacket. Shippou's name died on her lips as eyes widened in fright. The weight she previously thought was Shippou's form was nothing more than a pile of snow. Where was he?! Hands wrung together, though she couldn't really feel it, even through mittens. Shippou could be ANYWHERE by now.

Hands pressed against her head as eyes burned. Poor Shippou...and Miroku and Inuyasha! Were they even alive? Her heart beat in worry. A strong case of claustrophobia engulfed her and arms and legs kicked around, not even knowing if she was going up or down. Quickly winding down from exhaustion and numb from cold, hands tried to pack the snow into tunnels to squeeze through. The fire of need for space dwindled as she was forced to stop. Having made a dent, she stopped and stared at the beginnings of a way out. She leaned back and blinked upon feeling something. She whipped around and found part of her bag uncovered. With a small cry, she yanked it from the snow with a sudden bout of energy and tightly hugged it. It was cold, but solid and held all her possessions. Fiery eyes looked to the hole, feeling more alive. She WOULD get out of here! Shouldering her bag, Kagome sat on her legs and started moving snow.

The task was more time consuming and physically harder than she thought. But she was resolved not to stop, even if she didn't know if she was even heading up anymore. The past few tests found her angling nearly straight. She was digging a maze, not escaping. The weight from her pack seemed worse whenever she tried to pull herself forward. Her arms were aching and she couldn't feel any of her hands. Her feet, through winter boots, were numb and of no use. Her legs were freezing, as was the rest of her body. She couldn't feel anything on her skin when she pulled forward. Her bangs were soaked, along with clothes and mittens, and they plastered against her head. She was forced to deal with it, for there wasn't enough room to bring a hand and swipe them from her face.

Climbing countless feet from the last time she was forced to stop, Kagome's body slumped in the snow after dragging herself forward to make another path. Her head drooped, eyes closing. Sleep sounded so good right now. She started giving in until eyes forcefully jerked open, head shooting up in alarm. It collided with the top of the tunnel, sending a small bit of snow over her. Kagome, now fully awake at the thought of being buried alive again, slowly lowered her head and tried to find courage and strength to keep going. 'Come on Higurashi.' She coached. 'You've got to find the others and kick the ass of that damn snow youkai!' The possibility of revenge - sweet revenge - spurred her to eagerness. Her pace sped up a little.

She was trying to think of pleasant things to keep her mind from going crazy and falling asleep. Sleep meant death and she was decades away from wanting to meet kami-sama. 'A warm bed that buyo has been sleeping on especially for me with a pair of thick, dry pajamas and no school...and no shikon no tama to worry about going after. A nice long, undisturbed sleep and waking up to the smell of udon cooling on my desk waiting for me to eat.' At the thought of food, her stomach clenched and growled. There were dried meats and fruit stuffed away, but she couldn't reach it, which only added to the unfairness of it all!

Inches seemed like feet and just as she was about ready to make a spot large enough to let her dig through her bag, she thought she heard her name. From what sounded like... "Inuyasha." Kagome breathed. She was nearly at the surface! Patience and her plan dashed to pieces at the need to get out of her snowy prison. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!" She screamed, digging with her reserves. Her hands were clumsy and only useful to punch and push snow aside, mostly by her mittens. Her legs struggled to work as she pushed forward.

A hand hit something hard, making her stop and blink in confusion. Mittens swiped snow away, finding things of both hope and anguish. She managed to survive and dig her way to the surface...only to find a relatively thick, blurry coating of ice. She stared at the barrier, of what she couldn't break through. Her legs and hands had no strength to them. She was too weak to use boots to strike against it. Helplessness when she was so close welled tears and made them fall. It wasn't fair - she was so young! Feeling all was lost, a despairing scream bounced off the snow and all but shattered her eardrums. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell or see her under this ice. More panic, probably worse than first seeing how badly she was trapped, brought hyperventilation to the surface.

Legs tried to kick and her hand weakly slapped ice, doing nothing but making a dull thud. Her breathing wouldn't go back to normal and her body was shaking from that and the cold. "Help me! Inuyasha!" She screamed again, moving herself to the ice. She tried to push against it, but it didn't budge. Sobs wrenched from her body as her head flopped over. She lost this battle, there wouldn't be any more. The tama would be forever scattered; all from her initial arrow at crow demon. It was all her fault. Everything came upon her, exhaustion, cold, fear, panic, worry, sadness, guilt, and sorrow.It rushed through her and she was forced to give in to blissful darkness of sleep. Her mitten remained pressed against the top.

-----

As soon as consciousness came back, the first thing Inuyasha did was try to open his eyes and move. Big mistake. He quickly discovered limbs separated from each other and snow in his eyes. With a growl, legs and arms savagely kicked to be free. The snow was figuratively as well as literally suffocating him. Using the rage over their enemy, it didn't take long to make a good-sized hole to sit in. As he sat and tried to get his breath back, he found a small comfort in knowing he was at least sitting toward the ground.

He couldn't sit here any longer. Though he was tired and battered from the snow, he had to get to the surface. He was worried about the others. Shippou would be able to use his fire to get free, but Miroku and Kagome... Ningen. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and he was angry at himself for not protecting them better. He should've attacked sooner instead of waiting for Miroku. He should've kept a better hold on Kagome, who he prayed still had Shippou tucked in her coat. But he wasn't hoping for very much and the worst scenarios were running through his mind. Damn him for not agreeing with Miroku when he asked to turn back!

Fists and muscles clenched in anger. Part of this was his fault, though he was loathed to admit it. Had he noticed the unusual wind and snowflakes, as instincts were hinting, he would've known they were being trapped. His lips pursed. A SNOW youkai? Until now, he didn't know they existed. But he already encountered Hinten and Manten, there were bound to be other elemental youkai out there. A claw flexed and shook as anger came rushing back. It made no difference, he'd defeat them all. And this youkai would pay dearly!

It was time to chance leaving. He needed to find the others for a peace of mind and finish the bakemono. Gold looked to a claw. Using his attack wasn't a good idea. Others could be in the way. He quickly, but carefully, moved to kneeling position. The only safe way was to dig and he wasn't going to waste any more time. "Sankon Tessou!" Yellow beams easily shot through snow, also creating a back draft. Arms instinctively covered his face as powder got in his eyes. After everything seemed to calm, he peeked up to find a clear, starry sky. Eyes momentarily widened before narrowing. Bracing his legs, he jumped high into the air. Brows twitched upward in shock at seeing what the moon reflected.

Ice. A clean, unbroken sheet of ice. Except for the hole he made, no one else was on the surface. He landed with a clenched jaw. This wasn't good; they were all hidden. His eyes assessed their location, finding them in the valley. A few branches from tall trees stuck out over the ice. He gasped and squinted at what looked like the end of Miroku's shakujou jutting from the ground. Eyes shot to the ice skeptically. Running wasn't a good idea and using tessaiga to stop a slide across ice might stab someone. Trying to clear the way by jumping was his only option.

It was a relatively good thing no one could see him. Not dealing much with ice left him inexperienced. He ended up falling and skidding a few feet from Miroku's staff before jamming a claw into the ice. Blushing despite himself, he took more care and crossed to the staff. Everything was clouded by snow and it was hard to tell where Miroku was exactly. It wasn't certain that Miroku was still holding his staff. Lips pursed as he crouched. He'd just have to pray the monk was just underneath.

A fist rose and came back down, cracking the perfect sheet into shards. He threw them at a distance until there was a wide enough space around the staff. Hands pushed into the snow to his elbows and felt around. "Come on bouzu..." He muttered, hope in his eyes. "You'd better be here. Make me waste time when I can finally track down that youkai. If you're not here, I'll smack you with your staff when I DO find you!"

Hand bumped something and he gave a gasp. That hand quickly fisted freezing cloth and he pulled. A grunt sounded from the effort until he cried out and yanked. The staff's end shifted as Miroku surfaced. His eyes were tightly closed, a hand covering both nose and mouth. He couldn't help but feel relieved when Miroku moved and peeked eyes open.

"Inu...yasha." Miroku mumbled, trying to smile relief.

"Lose some weight bouzu." He retorted. In one smooth motion, he stood and dropped the monk on his rear on the ice. He turned and scanned the area, wondering where to search next.

Miroku looked at the hanyou and smiled. The comment didn't faze him, not after seeing the relief in Inuyasha's eyes. His friend was just covering up his worry. "Oi...Inuyasha." He mumbled, trying to get to his feet. The shakujou's rings clinked as he used it to stand. He was forced to loosen his hold when shivering overtook him. At least there was no wind. A hand moved and hovered in the air when Inuyasha didn't move. "Ano...Inuyasha -"

"Uresai!" He snapped. His head turned, ears flipping. Closing his eyes and letting hearing take over, he took a few steps. "Something is moving under the ice. Almost sounds like -"

"Kitsune-bi!" A blue flame suddenly shot into the air and mere seconds after it died down, Shippou jumped from the snow.

"Shippou!" Miroku shouted in relief.

Shippou looked to the voice, but didn't have much to say except a cry of surprise. Inuyasha slid across the ice and in one fluid motion, grabbed the kitsune by the scruff of his tail and slammed a claw in the ground to stop. "Where?" He demanded, shaking Shippou. "How could you lose her?! You were inside her jacket!"

The shaking was painful on his poor tail and Shippou gave a cry of pain. "MIROKUUUUU!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, coming to Shippou's aid. He carefully trod across the ice. "It's not Shippou's fault. If you're going to blame someone for this, blame that damned youkai." Miroku reached out and almost forcefully pried his grip loose before safely depositing the youkai on his shoulder. "What do we do now?" He asked, looking across the sheet. He barely managed to survive the cold, only due to the many layers he wore. Kagome didn't have that protection and he feared for her health.

"How should Iknow? I can't smell or hear a thing under this ice." A hand waved over the land. "You expect us to search all that!? Your Kaazana is useless, as are my claws and blade."

"There has to be something we can do!" Shippou denied. "Can't we go by eyes rather than sight and sound?"

"That takes too long!"

"We don't have any other choice. If we don't start looking, Kagome-sama won't be alive when we find her."

"Slide across the ice to cover more ground and draw an 'X' to mark where you looked." Instructions given, he took a few steps for momentum and slid across the ice again, eyes avidly on the untouched surface.

His brain was churning with worry at Miroku's words. Dead? He wouldn't let that happen! He wouldn't fail Kagome and subject her to death! He failed Kikyou and lost her, he wouldn't lose Kagome. 'Be safe.' He prayed, jamming a claw in the ground to mark his spot. Ears perked at the others running around, calling Kagome's name.

It seemed they were never going to find her, even if they didn't start that long ago. Fear and worry upped adrenaline, mixing with anger at himself and the one truly responsible. The urgency in both his comrades' voices was magnifying his. Though he stayed silent to help keep emotions away, he was betrayed by his human side. "Kagome!"

A sound nearby caught his ears. His head whipped around and he lost his balance, slamming to the earth. The others stopped to look at him, but there was no time to be embarrassed. Just before they went back in their search, a hand shot out, halting them. "Uresai! I hear something." Getting on hands and knees, his head bent above ice as he crawled around. Trepidation and hope burned in his heart and eyes and he tried to fight it. He didn't want to be let down if it was nothing, but nothing else was out here! He paused when the sound stopped. He remained still, not daring to let breathing be heard. His heart was screaming that the sound he heard HAD to be Kagome, but instincts pointed that she was still buried. Just as he was about ready to start haphazardly digging, a faint, heart-wrenching scream spooked his muscles to move. "Kagome!" He jumped up and pushed off, skidding in what he was sure her location was.

"Inuyasha?" The houshi watched as the hanyou quickly slid past and near Shippou's spot where he was stuck in the snow. Trusting his friend's instincts, he hurried over and found Shippou doing the same.

The noise stopped and it felt like his heart stopped beating. Gold went wide with a surprised gasp at seeing a blue blur against the ice. His throat locked as he kneeled and slammed a claw to stop. "Miroku, Shippou!" He was trembling, but not from cold. Kagome's mitten rested against the ice, the rest of her body not moving. Adrenaline surged and he felt his heart was going to slam out of his body. "Kagome!" Repeating the same actions as with Miroku, a fist went through ice and wedged inside. He spotted the others closer, but his attention was on Kagome, but she didn't even look at him. "No.." He breathed, moving chunks out of the way. Hands dove under the surface and grasped her under the arms. With a strong yank, he pulled her form from the snow.

His calculations were off. With adrenaline increasing his strength, her weight off-balanced him. With a startled cry, he slipped back with Kagome landing on him. His face flamed, but he cast embarrassment aside when eyes spotted her face. Her lips were tinged blue. He sucked in a breath and sat up, propping her up with his arms. "Oi." He muttered, shaking her. Her face flopped away from his and the second he touched her chin to make her look at him, breath hissed through clenched teeth. She was ice!

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called, worried eyes on his friend's face. With a swallow, the houshi kneeled by her side.

"Kagome!" Shippou hurried to her side and touched a knee. He quickly let go with a cry. "She's freezing."

"No shit!" He barked, smacking the kitsune on the head. He glared as Shippou glared at him.

"Stop!" The two demons looked at him and cowered under the force of his glare. The monk sighed. "What do we do now?" Eyes remained on Kagome's face, mentally willing her to open those beautiful eyes. If only his houriki was part of mental persuasion. His worry wouldn't have been so great, if only she would shiver. Even unconscious, the body would do what it needed to do to keep warm. She was worse than he imagined.

His eyes never left Kagome's face. He too, was willing, as well as pleading, Kagome to open her eyes. Despair was rising by the minute. He failed to protect her. "Nani??" He breathed, ears going to her chest. Eyes squeezed shut as utterly grateful tears threatened to give away his relief. Heaving a sigh, he straightened. "She's still alive."

Both Miroku and Shippou gasped. "Thanks to the gods." Miroku murmured, clasping hands in thanks.

"We don't have time for that!" Inuyasha snapped, cradling Kagome's body. "We need to get her warmed up."

"How do we do that?" Shippou snapped. Green eyes scanned the area. "We can't build a fire and traveling won't help Kagome."

Miroku looked to their surroundings. "I can feel the youkai in the area. He must be biding his time until we're dead to take the kakera." Eyes shot to Inuyasha upon hearing a deep-throated growl. His hold on Kagome tightened and one hand was clenching the frayed hilt of tessaiga. "Inuyasha! Kagome's health is more important!"

After a minute of silence, his eyes rested on the hole Kagome came out of. He studied it and found she dug her way up. He squelched a smile, keeping the scowl rooted. An idea formed and he looked to Shippou. "Oi, we're going under the snow."

"You think I wanna go back in THAT?" Shippou squealed, eyes widening.

"You have any BETTER ideas?" He spat . He looked to the half moon illuminating them. "We're sitting out in the open and Kagome's defenseless. She's dug a tunnel to get to the surface; I can see some of it from here. Since you're the smallest, you're going first to widen it. If you get stuck, you can get out like you did last time."

"You can do it Shippou." Miroku coached, giving a smile. "Inuyasha's right; we can't stay up here. We're counting on you."

Shippou's face turned grave, but determined. This was the only thing he could do to help Kagome. He WOULDN'T fail! Swallowing the suffocating déjá vu feeling from being stuck in the snow the first time, magnified into terror upon realizing he was alone, Shippou jumped off Miroku and landed next to the hole. The snow melted considerably and was easily shoved aside. Shippou quickly made his way down, gone from Inuyasha's eyes when the slope seemed to straighten.

The sound of fox fire floated up as he got farther and arms absently tightened as eyes remained glued on the hole. Kagome must've been buried farther than any of them. Knowing that wasn't helping his frame of mind any. Ears were acutely tuned to her slow, quiet heartbeat and shallow breathing. Arms clenched as he stole a quick look. 'Kagome... Hold on a little longer.'

After what seemed an eternity, sounds of Shippou running back up were heard. His body popped back into view and tiny hands beckoned to Inuyasha's eyes. "Okay." Without waiting, he slid back down.

Miroku strapped his shakujou to his back and slipped feet in. His eyes locked with Inuyasha's, serious meeting grave. "Hand her down and we'll slowly edge our way back in."

Eyes narrowed skeptically, but he nodded. Part of his mind was berating that they wasted time. Instead of handing her over, he carefully laid Kagome on the ice and untied his haori. He eased Kagome up, trying to get her arms through the sleeves. When a hand grabbed her covered one, her eyes clenched tight. He stilled in fear and hope, especially when her hand trembled under his. Wide eyes remained glued to her face, looking away when her face slowly relaxed. She didn't wake as he hoped. After gently sliding her hand through the sleeve, he made double care with her other, as not to pain her so bad.

Trying to get the fire rat robe situated as best as possible, he speared the houshi a fierce glare. "Bouzu, if I see you looking where you shouldn't be -"

Miroku gave a fierce glare back. "You may call me a bouzu at times from my habits, but I would NEVER take advantage of Kagome-sama like this."

'Or any OTHER time.'

Satisfied with the answer, he slid Kagome into the hole and kept a firm grip under her arms until he felt a gentle pull. As her head disappeared from above the ice, he followed head first until he was also gone. Eyes remained on her face as he pushed her shoulders with Miroku's grip around her ankles. They inched down until Miroku was suddenly blocked from his view. He stopped, wondering if there'd been a cave-in. Just as his mind was pondering ways to make Shippou suffer, Miroku's arms came into view as hands carefully took hold of Kagome's waist. His jaw momentarily clenched before he breathed a quiet sigh that everything was still going smoothly and pushed Kagome the last few inches.

He waited until Kagome was from his view before sliding inside. The hole was tall enough to sit in and stretch out. He eyed the kitsune and gave a small nod on a job well done before casting eyes on the scene before him. Miroku was cradling Kagome in his lap, a thumb rubbing her cheek as he stared at her face. That little action would've given him enough basis to smack the bouzu with his shakujou as he promised, if not for the look in those eyes. Miroku's stare was sad and pleading. A brow twitched. "Oi..."

Miroku quietly sighed. The thumb stopped and his hand moved away. "I was merely hoping...maybe Kagome-sama would wake up and smack me...or yell at me...or...SOMETHING."

He looked to the snow and gave a small, understanding nod. Suddenly, he found Kagome in his lap and his arm quickly situated itself behind her head. "Nani -"

Miroku met his eyes before scooting back to the far wall. He looked to Shippou with a smile. "Shippou...you look rather cold sitting there by yourself."

That hint was all the kitsune needed. He eagerly jumped onto Miroku's lap and was soon covered with wide, purple sleeves. After a second, his head popped up and stared across the way. Worried green stared at Kagome's closed eyes. "Kagome." He whispered, feeling his heart sink at how pale she was. Inuyasha looked to Shippou and was pinned with worried, innocent eyes. "Inuyasha, will Kagome be okay?" Miroku's arms moved and a hand patted his head, but did little to reassure him.

He looked to Kagome's peaceful face. Ningen... The word almost taunted him. That was beginning to piss him off. Forcing indifference, he shrugged and looked to the others. "Sleep. I'll try and figure out what to do."

"But -" Miroku's arms covered Shippou and cut him off. He leveled his gaze on Inuyasha's before giving a quiet nod. The houshi scrunched up more against the wall for warmth and was silent. His head bowed.

Inuyasha stared at the pair in expectation. Ears flipped around as they listened for both heartbeats and breathing to even out. Once he was satisfied they were asleep, he took the fire rat off Kagome. There was a plan in mind and he suspected the houshi knew by the look in his eyes. Fighting with both sides of his blood and uncertainty, a hand paused while clutching part of her jacket. Eyes squeezed shut with a forceful shake of his head. No, this was the only way. Screw embarrassment and uncertainty of new territory, this would save her life. If Kagome didn't like it, that was tough.

Feeling a little better and more justified, he removed the jacket and set it aside. A claw paused above her chest. Fangs harshly bit his lip. It HAD to be done though. While he didn't know of the healing skills in Kagome's time, he knew wet clothes only made things worse. Feeling impatient at his doubts, a claw gripped the top of her shirt and sliced it open. A blush stained his cheeks and he faltered with the sudden urge to cover Kagome back up. She always hated when he peeped on her...

His head shook again and he carefully slid the top from her arms, fighting a growl at his own, two-sided behavior. When had he become so weak? It was no wonder Kagome always called him a baka! Gold cast a quick, wary glance across the way. Seeing the two hadn't budged, he untied his inner kimono and pulled it from the bottom half. He laid Kagome in the snow and stretched out. After getting the fire rat underneath him, he withdrew arms from the kimono sleeves. Eyes rested on Kagome's face with a gulp, ears flattening. While mentally berating himself, he slowly pulled Kagome to him as close as possible. Using one arm as a pillow for her neck, his free arm maneuvered hers between them. It took a bit of work, but his legs finally sandwiched hers to keep them warm. That done, he grit his teeth and fumbled with his kimono and haori tops. He finally succeeded in getting it over Kagome's shoulders and the bulky haori over their heads. After managing to cocoon them for however long was needed, he tucked Kagome's head under his chin and sighed. He prayed this would work. And if it did, she'd wake up and call him the baka he was.

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100 correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

**Translations: **Jii-chan-Grandfather Kami-sama-God Bakemono-Monster shakujou-Staff Bouzu-insulting term for a monk Kitsune-bi-Shippo's attack Onegai-Please

Houshi-Monk Houriki-Power of Buddha


	3. A little solo time in a not so private p...

She came to half consciousness and darkness, wondering where she was. Part of her wondered if she was dead. Lashes peeked open and blandly stared at something inches from her face. Instinctively, finally remembering she was surrounded by snow and ice, she tried to struggle. The was no strength or determination in her body and she quickly found herself trapped.

"Don't move Kagome."

The quiet order sounded familiar and she blinked. Eyes opened a little more and tried to focus on what she was looking at. Fingers curled, touching something warm. And BREATHING. "Nani -" She tried to pull away, but something solid and warm tightened.

"Baka! Didn't I just say don't move?" He sounded irritated that she might pull back and break the cocoon, but he was quite the opposite. It took total will of youkai blood to restrain the urge to pull her face to his to make sure she was awake. He didn't want to admit he felt safe enough to doze, but he did. There was little to worry about except the girl in his arms and all he could do was wait. His sleep was a light slumber, as all his resting was, and quickly cast aside when fingers curled against his chest. Eyes popped open and he ceased to breathe, wondering if he imagined it. Only when her lashes twitched against his arm did he breathe. Since her head was under his chin, he gave in to a small, relieved smile. She was alive.

"Inu - Inuyasha?" She breathed, blinking. A palm turned and she curled fingers behind folds of white cloth, not feeling anything. Something was wrong. Teeth harshly bit her lip. "I still can't feel my fingers." Though she tried to be strong, she was tired and her body was cold. She was only half conscious and barely alert. The thought that she would be unable to use either hand, for she quickly found they were the same condition, scared her more than dying.

Arms tightened around torso, feeling a little worried. Her body was trembling, but not from cold. He could smell her blood start to thin out as it warmed. It was hard to tell what her condition would be after her blood worked properly. He fought a sigh and tucked her head a little closer, trying to still her. Her worry wasn't lessening his anxiety any. "I found you buried under the snow. I don't know how long it'd been."

It didn't take long for the trembling to slow. A blush lit her face, making it tingle at the massive amount of contact she had. If her mind was processing anything, she would've whapped the baka a long time ago. Though she registered the fact that both arms and back felt odd, that quiet voice hummed right next to her ear. It was comforting and she was still so tired. A tiny smile appeared as a thought entered her scattered mind. This was the gentlest she'd seen Inuyasha act since his last meeting with Kikyou.

He startled when Kagome sagged against him and her breathing evened. Eyes widened and his head moved to look at hers. Arms roughly shook her when her breathing slowed more. "Oi!" He hissed, scowling.

She gave a brief moan at being brought from comfortable, warm darkness and snuggled closer to it. "Mama..." She mumbled, resting her forehead against part of the warmth. "Five more minutes..."

With a face burning up, a sweatdrop became larger as he stared at the top of her head. A brow twitched at the partial contented smile he spotted over her bangs. He shook Kagome again, hard enough to open the robe over their heads.

She blinked and stared at white, this time curious about what she was seeing. Since her hands were numb from blood loss and her face was right in front of it, a cheek slowly rubbed against what she felt over her body. When she pulled away, feeling something tickle her mind, her head arched back and met gold. Very confused and wide gold eyes. She blinked. "Inuyasha?"

Seeing the innocent, slightly hazy eyes, he realized Kagome wasn't aware of what she was doing. Otherwise, he was pretty sure she wouldn't be doing it. He broke eye contact, feeling his face warm from her odd action, and scowled. She was making him uncomfortable and he didn't like it. He was forced to see past it, since this whole experience was discomforting. He quietly grunted.

She kept blankly staring at the bottom of his chin, trying to piece the puzzle together. She was covered in white and surrounded by red. Warmth was in this strange cocoon...and so was Inuyasha. Slowly, very slowly, deep brown widened as something came into focus. Strong arms were cradling her head and upper body - Inuyasha's BARE arms. She blinked and looked at the white she was just rubbing against. It was his kimono top over her shoulders. Then...the red covering was his fire rat. A quiet, strangled cry escaped her, gaining his attention.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a confused look. She was looking at him the same way when he was caught spying on her for the first time. He blinked. "Nani?"

He was soon leveled with the fiercest glare she could muster. Her face flamed and she tried to push away, but arms reflexively tightened and irritation entered his eyes. "Iyarashi!!" She hissed. Though she couldn't feel it, her palms pressed against his chest to push away. Arms remained rooted against her weak struggles. Walking for hours in blowing wind and compiling snow, then getting buried under who knew how many feet and for how long didn't allow much strength for anything. She looked at him and found a glare boring her in the eyes.

"Stop." He harshly answered. He was trying to keep cool and not let Kagome go as she wanted for a few reasons. The most obvious - her shirt was in no condition to be worn. If she went outside this cocoon, she would freeze all over again. All her clothes were resting in her pack, guaranteed to be freezing . But the one HE feared...if Kagome left his robes, Miroku and Shippou were bound to wake. If THAT happened and they saw her, so much could happen. He'd be embarrassed beyond belief; he'd most likely get a lecture from BOTH of them; enough looks that he'd have to ignore; and most importantly...he'd have to smack the bouzu senseless WHEN he got near Kagome. In her present lack of dress, that would happen. No...he was DEFINITELY not letting go! "Don't move." He quietly answered, looking away.

Kagome gave an odd look. She quietly sighed and looked to some of his collarbone visible between the kimono. An awkward silence surrounded them. His stubbornness and pride wouldn't let him give in. Brown were on their original spot as she tried to process everything in her still fuddled mind and control the blush on her cheeks. Never did she imagine this to be happening to her! Inuyasha was the first man to ever hold her and here he was doing it AGAIN. It confused her, but just like the others times she was around him, she felt safe and protected. His strength never failed to boost her own in times of need. "Ano...Inuyasha?"

"Nani?" He queried, scowling. His gaze remained off hers until he felt a soft, timid touch from her hand on his chest. Eyes jerked down in surprise, blinking in confusion. Despite himself, a small flush stained his cheeks. "Na - nani?"

A small smile peeked out. "So...what now?"

He surprised them both by resting his chin over head with a sigh. No clue." He murmured. "What is your present condition?"

Fighting another blush and feeling VERY conscious of those arms around her, she removed a hand from the kimono folds and looked at it. The once fair skin was red halfway down her fingers and her nails were a noticeably darker shade. She brought the hand to her face and touched cheeks, nose, lips, eyes, and forehead. As she poked and rubbed the surfaces, there was little or no tingling. Her hands weren't in such good shape. There seemed to be a severe case of frostbite. The muscles worked, but it was painful to move them and there was barely any feeling. Experimentally, her legs shifted, startling Inuyasha. At least there was some feeling to them though. Trying to wiggle her toes got a wince and she stopped. Her boots didn't provide such long-term protection and not only were her feet pretty frozen, her muscles were stiff beyond belief. If or when this was over, she was going to find a way to warm the extra socks in her bag and put them on! "The only problems are my feet and hands." Kagome sighed. "Frostbite."

He blinked and blankly stared. A brow rose at the strange word. "Eh?"

She looked up and managed a smile at his befuddled appearance. "Frostbite. Frost...bite. With conditions that youkai made, the skin freezes. Blood goes to the vital organs to keep the person alive. But, as in my case, you lose the use of your fingers and toes."

"Is it permanent?"

"It CAN be, but that depends on how quickly you treat it and wait to see what the side effects are. I don't know how long we were buried; how long it took me to regain consciousness and dig myself out; and how long we've been under your haori."

"It seemed to take forever." He mumbled, remembering the fear and despair he felt in thinking Kagome might die here. That scared him worse than the last brawl with Sesshoumaru. He thought he finally lost her.

Kagome blinked. Did she hear right? "Inuyasha." She whispered. A small tinge lit his face, as if he just realized what he said, and sputtered beginnings of nonsense sentences. She couldn't help but smile a little. Her eyes left his and stared at his kimono top. She gave a small sigh, content to be held in their shared warmth. Though the initial discovery was embarrassing as it was angering, it passed. She wasn't going to hold this against him because she knew about frostbite from mama before she returned. Her clothes were most likely soaked and if her spare sets weren't, she wasn't sure if the group had her bag.

He went back to staring at his haori andttuning his ears to Kagome's heart and breathing. He was trying to blank his body to the chill of hers and the feel of her skin, but holding Kagome like this reminded him of the last time he held Kikyou. With a mental sigh, his brow twitched. That seemed forever ago and the memory was hard to grasp for some reason. Kagome shifted and partially brought him from the past. A downcast look returned his thoughts with hooded lids. Kikyou...he'd do anything for her. All she had to do was ask and he'd give up his life. There were times in the past, when it'd been just them, that he would've given up his youkai ways. They were so close in looks and forms. If he closed his eyes, he could picture hugging his Kikyou again... The REAL Kikyou, not the one full of bitterness and regret.

There was a quick, almost irritated tapping on his chest that brought him from his fantasy. Pulling away, he looked down into brown eyes. Brown, annoyed eyes that demanded an answer for his behavior. He sweatdropped and his eye twitched in unease at the fire soon shooting out of those Kikyou-like eyes.

She was two seconds away from pulling Inuyasha to his feet and dropping him with 'the word'. There was that same look again! How it aggravated her! Even if she didn't really know why. Inuyasha's eyes held that same emotion he pinned her with just before they went after Kikyou's bones. He was looking at the Kikyou in her. "Oi..."

He felt like panicking and didn't know why. All he knew was, he was in trouble by those eyes. But his pride reared and he gave a jaunty snort. He looked away, only to be yanked by the short tufts of his hair. She was ALWAYS doing that! Irritation flared and quickly died as pain set in. Their close proximity was not a good thing for her abrupt action and she successfully managed to bonk their heads together. He pulled away and shook his head a little to disperse the pain, while Kagome feebly rubbed hers. "Itai..."

He growled. "What was THAT for?"

"Did you think I wouldn't see that look??" She snapped, glaring. "Baka." She cast near glum eyes to his kimono. "Inuyasha...did you save me because I look like Kikyou? Is that why you KEEP saving me?"

He scowled and glared at her head. He wanted to shake her. "You're not Kikyou."

Her jaw clenched. It was a simple sentence, yet she saw two sides to that. Was Inuyasha telling her she couldn't measure up to Kikyou, or was he admitting they were two different people? Two people who shared the same soul. Whatever he meant, she couldn't look him in the eye just now. For some reason, it hurt to do so.

His ears flattened. Kagome didn't understand and he didn't think she did. The baka was always acting odd whenever Kikyou was mentioned and paired with him. He didn't want to say anything because he was never good with words. Silence stretched out again. Kagome was quiet, even more than normal, and gold cast a peek down. Her eyes were closed. Startling slightly, he shook Kagome a little rougher than was intended. "Oi!" He hissed. "Don't go to sleep!"

She was jerked from sleep a second time and blinked. She looked back to gold, seeing irritation. "Inuyasha?"

He couldn't help but glare at her. "Baka, if you fall asleep, you might not wake back up."

"But it's so hard to stay awake and the quiet isn't helping either." She muttered. "Will you talk to me, Inuyasha?"

"Nani?" He queried, raising a brow.

"Well, we've never been able to talk. But that might help keep me awake."

"We ARE talking." Far too much in his opinion. It needed to go back to quiet. If Shippou or Miroku woke up...

"I mean, tell me about yourself. I'll keep awake for that. We've traveled for a while now, yet I still don't know much about you."

Telling Kagome about himself, especially his past, was not something he wanted to do. Though he remembered much of his life, giving information outside the safety of one's mind was dangerous. The best example was his mother. His love for her blinded his reason and if Kagome hadn't saved him, the muuonna would've completely absorbed him. "I don't like -"

Her fingers brushed against skin, getting wide eyes again. "Onegai Inuyasha?" She wanted to know about him since that fated day she turned fifteen, but knew any other time would never come about. This was the perfect opportunity.

She looked so innocent and pleading with those eyes...why couldn't he resist? Damn his human side! He looked away in annoyance. "What do you want to know?" He huffed, heaving a sigh as if dealing with something unbearable. His normal scowl appeared.

She managed a small smile and wracked her brain. What to ask first? Her mouth tightened, knowing of one subject to ask, but was extremely touchy for him. Still, if he was offering... "Will you tell me about your mother?" She'd been wondering for a while now, ever since seeing his 'mother' and the first battle with Sesshoumaru. There were times she wondered what kind of mother raised Inuyasha.

Gold flashed and he fought not to reflexively snarl over such a touchy subject. Ofukuro... His jaw clenched, brow twitching. It seemed he couldn't bring himself to do it, but his mind called him a coward. "You saw her that night. She looked exactly like that; behaved like that. That's why...why -" His jaw clenched, "I took her for my mother. She was well-respected and high society." His eyes darkened in anger. "Even if she WAS shunned because of my presence." His anger at the much criticizing toward a once innocent child made him want to kill something, and it took a few minutes for his body to relax. It took even longer for the sneer to leave to be able to talk. "She always worried about my life; my future. She often cried out of worry."

Kagome blinked at the sorrow of his childhood. "But, she still loved you..." She murmured.

"Do you want me to talk or not?" He snapped. A scowl appeared at that nurturing side. He didn't want her pity over something he carried with him for so long. Thankfully, she remained quiet and didn't say anything. "She died a long time ago and I've been by myself since. I've nothing left now but my memories." He scoffed at the idea that came to mind. "She was respected, as was my father, and also feared. When he died, my title didn't matter." His eyes hardened. "When I heard about my father's death, the great taiyoukai, I knew the pressure on my mother would get worse. There was no 'great lord' to protect her from the voices of cruel people. Even people of high rank. My father was a great lord; my mother was of high rank. Sesshoumaru and I both gained titles as heirs, but Sesshoumaru is more prince than I will ever be. Because he is youkai."

"Oji-sama?" She gasped, looking up. Inuyasha wouldn't look at her, but he nodded.

"The black sheep of the family. I knew I was, but I tried to get over it by becoming stronger. The shikon no tama was just what I needed."

Kagome blinked, giving a small, absent nod. His train of thought brought on another question. One she also wondered about since she stumbled here. "Oi Inuyasha...what about Kikyou?" THAT gained his attention. He looked at her with wide eyes. "I am Kikyou, aren't I? In a way, I mean. Tell me about her...but not the Kikyou I met. Tell me about the Kikyou you met."

Why Kagome wanted to know was beyond him, since she seemed more anxious and sensitive to Kikyou's name. His eyes softened as he mentally pictured her face. Kikyou... "She was very strong, much like she is now. She was always serious, but sad from the burden placed on her life." He missed the old Kikyou so very, very much. "She was a master archer, also healer and powerful miko. She was very kind to children and the villagers. So helpful in her home; so beautiful..." Gold slowly closed as he trailed off, longing for her presence.

Teeth bit her lip at the expressions playing on Inuyasha's face. Did he know how open he was right now? From that small frown and upturn of his brow she knew he was still in love with Kikyou and worried for her safety. Dull eyes looked to the kimono. She let Inuyasha remain in his thoughts, while trying to sort hers out. She never liked being compared to Kikyou and now she didn't have to worry. She COULDN'T compare. She was just wondering why Inuyasha loved her so much; what he found inside her. Though Kikyou was cruel and resentful, Inuyasha still saw her as that woman from fifty years ago. It was all mysteriously depressing. She soon escaped it all by falling back asleep.

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100 correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

**Translations: **Iyarashi-Pervert Itai-Ow/ouch/that hurt Muuonna-Nothing woman Ofukuro-Mother Taiyoukai-Powerful demon Oji-sama-Prince Miko-Priestess


	4. This is happening for all the wrong reas...

It seemed like forever passed before she was shaken awake again. She struggled against consciousness, but pressure and tiny pinpricks on her shoulder wouldn't let her be. Her eyes fluttered open and blinked to regain awareness.

"Wake up." Inuyasha hissed through gritted teeth. He shook her again, probably harder than necessary, to get her to awaken. "Tell me how you feel."

She experimentally flexed fingers and toes. Her feet were still pretty painful, but not as bad and her hands also improved. Instead of feeling nothing, her joints ached a little and tingled when pressed together. Bringing a hand to her face showed no problems in that area. It brought a smile to her face to know she would be okay. "Definitely some improvement." She reported.

He gave a nod and removed his arm from her back. His eyes refused to meet hers as he withdrew his arm from the kimono. Some heat was lost and she tried to keep from shivering. "We're getting out of this." A hand slowly pulled kimono away as eyes continued to remain above on the haori.

Knowing she would be exposed, her face flamed and a hand reached up to snatch white cloth back over her skin. "Iyarashi!" She hissed. "Don't take THAT."

"We can't stay like this; Miroku and Shippou are still out there across the way! I only did this to warm you up. Now that you're okay, we're going to finish that damn youkai off and go back to the village!" His eyes left her frame a split second before his claw gripped the kimono and pulled it from her grasp. "I know what I'm doing." His free hand went through the sleeve and pushed the haori open. Cold air came in and she gasped. Before she knew what he was doing, she was pushed away with the robe draped over her body. She watched as he sat up and put his kimono top back to normal, then pulled the haori tightly around her. As he wordlessly stood and pushed Miroku over to wake him up, her eyes took in the area. They were surrounded by snow, created in a wide den-looking room. With a harsh swallow, she absently put arms through the warm sleeves and pulled it around herself, tying it as Miroku and Shippou sat up and locked eyes.

It took Shippou the time to blink to jump up with happy tears on his face. "Kagome!" He sprang into the air, only to be harshly grabbed by the tail. "Itai! Inuyasha, nani -"

He harshly shook the kitsune. "Uresai!" He hissed. "We're covered in snow - you want to bury us again!? Keep it down!" With one final shake, Shippou was launched at Kagome.

She hugged the child as tightly as she could. Unfortunately, she was still very weak. When Shippou looked up with worried eyes, she gave a smile and small, reassuring squeeze. Her gaze jerked up when a hand landed on her shoulder. Miroku's eyes silently searched hers only momentarily before he pulled her into a tight hug, squishing Shippou between them. Shippou gave a strangled cry as he struggled and jumped out. She ignored that and gave a confused blink at the snow. "Miroku...-sama?"

Miroku's hold tightened at hearing her voice. Tears of gratitude blurred behind his lids and he blinked at them. "Arigatou Buddha-sama. You've answered my prayers and returned Kagome-same to us."

Her face softened. A hand patted Miroku's back as she returned his hug. "Miroku-sama -"

"We don't have time for that!" He stopped behind the monk and gripped purple cloth, yanking him backward. Kagome gave the hanyou an odd look as he drug Miroku back a few steps and dropped him.

Miroku looked up with a reprimanding look. "Inuyasha -"

He ignored the look and grabbed the kitsune, tossing him at Miroku. "Go up and take a peek around." Gold pinned the two when they only gave a blank look. "Do it." The two gave a look at the ordering tone, but did as told. As they disappeared, he grabbed her pack and leveled her with a glare. "I don't want to hear any arguments from you; put on the outfit from the village! It's the warmest set of clothes you've got."

She barely had time to grip the pack pushed into her arms as he walked past. She gave the back of his head a curious, bewildered look. He was almost insisting she put on the red and white outfit - the one he saw in the beginning that he DIDN'T want her to wear before because she looked like Kikyou. She absently unzipped the pack and pulled out a chunk of the top. "Inuyasha..."

His head turned and momentarily locked eyes. "Feh!" He muttered, heading out of view.

She hurried to dress, knowing the others wouldn't stay above forever. The freezing temperature of her clothes quickly made her entire body shiver and she draped the haori over herself for the remaining warmth. With nothing left to do but wait for the others, she sat on the snow and huddled up to keep warm. Not too later, just as the idea of sleep started sounding good again, muffled footsteps headed her way. Her head pulled from the darkness of her knees and spotted Inuyasha roaming through her bag with an almost determined expression on his face. She scowled at her things being invaded without permission. "In-n-nuy-y-yash-sh-sha!" She scolded, teeth chattering.

He knew Kagome needed to get her strength back before they left this place. She was still in bad shape, which he saw by how badly she was shivering. His ears could pick up her shaky breathing and mentally hoped the clothing would be thicker. It went against good judgment and past experience to have her wear it though. He proved himself right by locking eyes with her angered ones. It was his biggest mistake. His eyes softened as his heart fluttered. 'Kikyou...'

She watched hard gold soften as he sat and stared. She blinked and harshly swallowed. "Inuyasha? Nani..."

Her voice shook him back and he pulled out some of her stored food. "If you don't eat before this is over, you'll be too weak." He mumbled. "If that happens, I'll have to protect you more than fight and we can't afford anymore mistakes." As soon as the bag was opened, the enticing smell of dried food hit his nose. Stomach threatening to rumble, he realized he was hungrier than he thought, even if it looked strange.

Kagome bit on the pretreated fruits. It was a trial, considering her body was shivering so much. She finally managed to bite off a piece and chewed as best she could. "I think I've got something else stored in there too if you want some."

"Don't worry about me." His impatience grew as Kagome merely grabbed less than a handful of the entire bag. Finally, he couldn't take it. "You're taking too long!"

She quickly swallowed the last piece and glared. "Well excuse me!" She retorted. "I've been battered by snow, frozen, got frostbite, been unable to sleep, and I can't stop shivering! I'm still a little weak yet!"

The two glared, not admitting defeat. Inuyasha's glare and irritation heightened, partially at her for being so slow, and himself for knowing she wasn't strong enough and not trying to be more patient. Especially since his body heat was what helped bring her back to the land of the living. "You're so SLOW." He grumbled. Realizing there was no other choice, he pulled the food from her hands and dropped it in the snow. Ignoring the substances on her fingers, his palms clasped her hands - mindful of his claws - and tightly pressed them together.

She blinked and stared at their hands. "W - what are you doing?"

"If you can't eat because you're too cold, the only thing left for me to do is lend you some more of my body heat."

Knowing full well she was practically naked with him in a hidden environment made her face flame in embarrassment. He never dared touch her like this before and her brain shut down. Only when his hands trailed up one of her arms in a brisk rub did she snap to it. Brown eyes narrowed as she felt muscles slightly come alive through his prodding. He was touching her without permission, touching her closer and closer to her chest, and she tried to scoot back, but grip was total. "If you think I'm going to let you -" She rambled, halted by a small jerk to her arm.

"Quit whining and quit squirming. This is not an option for you if your blood won't circulate because of a low temperature."

She felt harassed and mildly violated as demonic eyes watched their job, mostly to be sure he didn't slash her, but she was feeling rather taken advantage of. It boiled her blood for a different reason and she tried to pull away and reach for the bag again. He stopped her with an irritated grunt. As he stopped at the shoulder and moved to her other arm, she couldn't take it anymore. Since when did he become this bold?? And with her? She leveled him with a fierce glare. She'd show him she was not a girl to be tossed around! "Inuyasha..." She mumbled, feeling his claws graze the rough fabric of her top.

"Just hold still and get it over with!" He barked, figuring she was going to argue again.

The glare hardened. "Osuwa -"

She didn't get to finish. Hands quickly pressed on either side of her mouth as he leaned inches from her face and pinned her with a glare. Teeth bared as he sputtered for words, finding none. Their eyes remained locked until he realized he was so close he could see more than normal the detail of her eyes. Her breathing fluttered over his palm in agitation and it tickled his skin to feel it. As he pulled away, he felt it lacked the conviction at what could've happened if she used the beads. "Are you really that much of an idiot?? We're surrounded by snow! You want to kill me and bury yourself again?"

She felt subdued after he released her, but though he touched her again as if he had the right, she didn't feel the same compulsions to make him pay for it. He WAS doing this for her sake while the others were up watching and waiting for an attack. She suddenly realized the food he tossed aside was buried in snow and she gently pulled away to grab it and continue on. The instance helped a little and the heat from Inuyasha's hands over her jaw warmed it enough for a while.

He leaned back a little, not able to continue his previous actions. The abruptness he possessed trailed away to uncertainty around this girl. Feeling self-conscious for some reason, he pulled away with self-angered eyes and a blush. "Finish eating. I can't keep sitting here with you and waiting for something to happen. I'm going topside."

Knowing she needed help, but wasn't strong enough to manage too much on her own was part of the reason he came back down. She mutely nodded and put another piece in her mouth to keep from talking. A little part of her felt somewhat shamed that she treated him so bad when his intentions were at least good. She still had a good reason for her eruption, but it didn't matter anymore. She watched as he almost hurried out of sight with his haori and exhaled a pent up breath.

The quiet inside was almost eerie and she tried to ignore it and concentrate on finishing the bag. There was no one else down here and though she didn't bother wondering how far they were or where in the snow, it was still in prime enemy territory. She exhaled a nervous breath and stood, finding her legs a little sturdier. She opened the bag and managed to eat a little more before putting it away. Her stomach was in knots and her nerves were pricked badly. She needed action, not food.


	5. Don't fight her, fight ME!

Miroku sat in a meditative stance just to the side of the hole his friends were in. His head was bowed; eyes closed. Arms were loosely crossed over his chest with his precious shakujou laying on the snow in front of him. To the casual, unknowing passerby, the houshi could pass for a peaceful slumberer. But to those that knew the houshi's mind knew he was keeping vigil and scanning the area. Also doing his best to keep himself and his friend from freezing.

The folds of wide sleeves shifted as a fluffy tuft of russet hair appeared. Demon green eyes looked to the winter wasteland before curiously looking up with all the innocence of a child. A hand, smaller than a newborn human, tugged at his kimono sleeve. "Oi...Miroku..."

"Shippou, don't move." Miroku lightly ordered, eyes still closed. He could feel the youkai nearby. If it had seen their escape from the ice, and most likely heard their search for Kagome, it would bide its time and let the cold finish them off. He wouldn't let that happen.

Shippou fought a small, bored sigh and propped his head on Miroku's arms. He watched the clouds from his breath and wondered how long they'd been up here. 'Inuyasha no BAKA...' He groused. His tail was still sore and, along with his poor head, always abused by that damn hanyou! Just because he was a kid... He still didn't understand what the big deal was; making them come up here, pop his head from the tunnel for a quick check - something they were ordered to do - before heading back down. Shippou gave in to the urge to sigh and slowly shook his head. He'd NEVER figure out grown-ups.

Just as he was about to leave the warmth of Miroku's body, Inuyasha's head popped up again. "Oi Inuyasha!" Shippou barked, squirming from Miroku's embrace. "What's Kagome like?" He wondered, landing on Inuyasha's haori. His query went ignored as Inuyasha exited the hole and intently looked around. Shippou glared and resisted the urge to bite him to get his attention. "Oi!"

He ignore the rant for a few more seconds before gripping the kitsune's kimono and pulling him eye level. Shippou glared and he pinned the youkai with a bored scowl. Just as Shippou started struggling, he let go and looked to the sparse shelter, listening in satisfaction as the small body hit the ice with a quiet thump. Keen eyes and nose checked the area. The youkai was nearby, but hidden. Whether or not it was watching them he didn't know. "Oi bouzu..." He murmured, ears twitching. "Find anything?"

Miroku didn't open his eyes, but furrowed his brow in concentration. After a small bout of silence, his forehead smoothed, though his eyes remained closed. "The youkai is here. It's not moving but, it's close."

That was what he wanted to know. "Oi yuki youkai - quit hiding!" A hand pulled tessaiga from its sheath and in that fluid motion, changed it from an old, rusted sword to the shape of a sharp fang.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou gasped. Green widened in shock.

"Uresai!" He spat back, standing in wait. Tessaiga rested in front, waiting to be used. "I'm tired of all this waiting! We've wasted enough time as it is; I want to fight." Ears twitched at hearing a whisper of clothing rustle from somewhere close.

There was a low rumbling a few yards away before a sharp crack sounded. Pieces of ice shot into the air and embedded back in the ice. Soon, a face popped from the broken surface. It floated above the ice and let the snow fall from it as the groups sized each other up. After a bit, a small smile appeared on its white face. "So...you managed to survive. But none of you have the kakera." A small, smug grin appeared as ice blue eyes looked around. "Has your female companion succumbed to the elements? A pity." The smirk became larger. "She was quite lovely for a weak human. She would've made a nice ice sculpture."

The grip on tessaiga tightened as he glared across the way. The already clenched jaw tightened more as his growl became louder. Surprising the others, he sprang from the spot and jumped into the air. "TEMEE!" He shouted, the insult turning to a battle cry. Tessaiga balanced over his shoulder long enough for him to decimate the distance. The cries of Miroku and Shippou went ignored as tessaiga swung toward the ice. His blood was boiling and the insults toward Kagome infuriated him. He wasn't going to let a youkai get away with thinking it was going to defeat HIM.

"Baka." The youkai mused. The smirk never left its face. "You're going to challenge me here in my own ELEMENT?" It took a single step back and dropped into the hole as tessaiga sunk into the ice. Snow unnaturally shifted and allowed it to sink down.

He growled and pulled tessaiga up. His grip changed and plunged the tip into the hole. The smirk on his face quickly turned to a look of surprise as the sword sunk in the powder to the hilt...effectively off-balancing him. He fell to the ground with a sweatdrop, narrow eyes glaring at his scabbard.

Not too far away, a snow-white head peeked up from the hole Shippou came from and stared in calculated amusement. This would be easy. The hanyou was inexperienced on ice and it seemed the other two were by the hole for a reason. Ice blue narrowed as it sunk under the snow as if water. Those two were guarding it, perhaps the ningen wasn't dead, as it hoped. Her companions apparently succeeded their noisy search from earlier. With barely a thought, snow pushed aside for it to fly through. The youkai chuckled and focused on the power of the kakera. It was time to end this, enough time was wasted. Dawn would come soon and make it harder to freeze everything. The human was safe under the snow...at least for the moment.

He pulled the sword from the ground and stood. With a glare, he turned and watched Shippou sliding over. His anger at being so easily evaded boiled. His fists clenched. "Cowad!" He shouted, shouldering the sword. He was painfully aware of his inability of smell and hearing; some of his more prized powers. Shippou grabbed onto his bulky pant leg, but was ignored.

Shippou hesitantly peered into the sunken snow hole as if expecting their enemy to pop up any second. This wasn't a good thing, playing hide and seek with powder snow. The youkai had the advantage over their heightened senses right now. Movement in this type of snow would be muffled even more and the smell was faint. Snow didn't have a smell and this enemy was snow in that aspect.

"What do we do now?" Miroku asked, carefully making his way to the others. "If we can't see and you can't smell or hear it, how are we going to defeat it under all this? It's still around, but it seems to be moving. Though we won't know where until it shows up."

Inuyasha suddenly gasped and pinned the houshi with a glare. "The youkai is after the kakera and you left Kagome ALONE down there!?" His legs pushed off, quickly sliding him over. His gaze turned to the weight on his leg, and pulled Shippou off to deposit the fox on his shoulder with a thought. Shippou was young and his fire not very powerful, but perhaps it was the most powerful weapon they had right now. "Listen to me Shippou...your fox-fire is going to help here." He muttered, pushing off as they slowed. His ears picked up Miroku's slide as he followed. "So don't hesitate to use it!" He feared by the time they got to Kagome, it might be too late to ward off the youkai. No one could hesitate, not even Shippou who immensely cared for Kagome.

As he expected, a muted cry traveled up the tunnels. As soon as it died down, a siphon of snow shot into the air. Yards above, it stopped and immediately froze to ice. On top stood the youkai with Kagome buried to her torso in ice. She wasn't moving.

The shock knocked both hanyou and youkai back and they stopped mere inches from Miroku. The houshi's grip on his shakujou tightened in anger at seeing his friend. His jaw clenched and dark orbs burned with concern as he mentally prayed for Kagome to wake.

Shippou jumped to his feet with a cry, green also looking at Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's words flashed in his head and the kitsune blinked. Had the hanyou anticipated this?? "What do we do now?"

A cold chuckle floated on the air. "There's nothing you CAN do. I can hear your friend's heart slow. She doesn't take cold very well, does she?"

That malicious smirk enraged him even worse than before. He slammed the edge of tessaiga into the ground and stood. "Temee youkai..." He growled, gripping tessaiga in preparation to attack. "Preying on unconscious women! What's wrong? Afraid to fight me?"

The taunt didn't faze the youkai. Ice blue looked down in amusement. "Angry hanyou? Are you mad I hurt this onna?" A cruel glint hit his eyes. "Would you be more enraged if something ELSE happened to her?" The youkai stopped next to Kagome's prone form and kneeled. A three-fingered hand reached out and gripped her head, yanking it back. A small grunt came as her face showed pain. "Hmm? You're still alive?"

"Kagome!" He called. down and fight ME!" Not waiting any longer, he sprung into the air, tessaiga ready to swing.

The youkai growled and let go. Her head slumped forward as it stood and. "Hanyou!" A hand extended and ice shards broke off from the pillar, heading in his direction. He cut them to pieces and landed right next to the pillar. "Worthless half-breed!" The hand clenched and slammed on the ice platform, creating an invisible shiver. Quiet rumbling sped down to the ground, cracking ice under bare feet. The shards managed to strike him at point blank range as they flew into the air. The snow parted and he fell in with a startled cry. Not seconds after his head disappeared, another wide pillar shot up...form frozen in ice.

With a small grunt, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. With hooded eyes, she took in the scene and gave a meek gasp. With a body becoming numb by non-melting ice and a mind clouded by the need to sleep, she tried to struggle to go to Inuyasha. She found it useless and a small bout of panic over her position mixed in her mind. "Inuyasha!" She cried, shivers wracking her body.

The youkai looked from his handiwork to deep brown. "Oh? Awake even? You've more resistance than I thought." A glare at the multitude of troubles placed upon the group met the youkai. She wordlessly willed him to die as long as she could before she lost consciousness again. The youkai snorted. "Perhaps I gave you too much credit." It kneeled again, a hand extended for her hair again, when a sudden noise drew its eyes.

"Kitsune-bi!" Shippou's blue flame shot from his hands and the ice around the second pillar. Just as the hanyou said, his fire cracked the ice and was making short work of the column.

"Keep it up Shippou!" Unable to get near the ice with the fire near, also unable to get to the top of the pillar, Miroku was forced to stand by. Helpless.

The youkai's eyes widened before narrowing. That other youkai would free the hanyou unless he was stopped. "No you don't!" It shouted, raising a hand in the air. Ice broke and snow flew straight for the duo. It circled round in a whirlwind, stopping all activity. Too small to hold his own weight, the kitsune was sucked from the ground and carried in the current with a surprised cry. "Heh. Pathetic little youkai." Ice blue looked back to Kagome's slouched head. "I'll take the kakera and finish you all off." Once again, the white-skinned youkai kneeled and harshly gripped those raven locks. The other hand rose to the air...

A sharp crack sounded and a yell split the air. The pillar collapsed as a blur jumped from the center and savagely kicked the wide pillar. Both youkai and Kagome's body rocked from the shock. In the yuki youkai's shock, the snow whirlwind died, setting monk and youkai free. As Inuyasha headed back to the ground, a hand shot out and gripped Shippou's kimono as he went sailing by. The kitsune sat on his shoulder and accompanied a defiant glare with the others.

Tense silence built at the stare down. A hand gripped the hilt as his glare speared the youkai. He was going to end this and wouldn't hesitate to spring in the air and take his sword to the youkai's body if it wasn't kneeling directly next to Kagome.

The hand gripping those raven locks tightened as it jerked the neck back to a painful angle. Ice blue glared at its power being defiled. A snarl left its pointed-toothed mouth. "You should've stayed down hanyou. I was only going to take the kakera and kill you all. Now I think I'll take the kakera and freeze this girl in front of you." The hand gripping her hair pulled back even further, but she didn't flinch. Brown eyes slowly opened, looking unfocused. The kakera on her necklace shone free after being jostled and currently shone a pink hue. "Ah...shikon no kakera..." The other three-fingered hand reached down and grasped the chunk. As soon as flesh connected, pink energy crackled. The youkai yanked the hand back and cradled it. The injured trembled in pain as flesh smoked.

The three below gasped and looked on in shock. Never had they seen Kagome use the kakera as she was doing now. Keen eyes narrowed as he took in Kagome's face. There was no expression and she stared without seeing. He wondered if she was even aware of what she was doing. "Kagome!" He called, taking a small step forward. "Wake up!"

His voice bounced around the air, bringing an echo to even their tall height. It seemed she hadn't heard for her expression remained the same. After a few seconds passed, the glow died down and the kakera returned to its normal color. Her head suddenly jerked up with a rapid blink. She looked to her prison, then pinned the trio with urgent eyes. "Inuyasha...get me OUT of here!" She yelled, casting a look to her capturer just feet near her.

The youkai was staring at the injured hand in disbelief. Hearing the voice jogged eyes to brown. Ice blue narrowed to slits. "Damn human." The injured hand thrust forward and gripped her neck, squeezing. "You'll pay!" Her head threw back with a gurgle.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried out. "Inuyasha...let's go!" He dropped to the ground and stared at the hanyou. "I can help!"

Inuyasha felt a small sting of pride and nodded. He quickly picked the kitsune up by the tail, not getting a murmur of protest for once. "Do it!" He urged, throwing Shippou upward with all his strength, praying something happened with the baby youkai.

Shippou flew up a few feet from the top and hovered for a brief second. Just as he started to fall back down, he used kistune-bi the length of the tower. Miroku was quick to catch him as the pillar swiftly cracked. The crack slowly continued before the weight slid to one side and gained momentum as it fell.

Not wasting time, he jumped for the top as the youkai flew to the air for safety. Her scream split his ears as claws jammed into the ice and pried holes for her to wiggle out. It seemed to take forever, but she was finally free and he scooped up her shivering form. He pushed off the ice and landed next to the others. After setting her on her feet, he jumped in the air for the youkai and left her in Miroku's care.

The youkai snorted as tessaiga came toward him, its master fiercely glaring. "A hanyou attacking a youkai," A sneer appeared, "laughable!" A hand rose, bringing snow from all the holes created earlier. It swirled in another vortex and carried Inuyasha with it, getting a shocked cry as he desperately kept from forever losing his sword. "I'll take care of you first, you pest!" Fingers clenched to a fist and the winds went faster, bringing more snow.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou cried. His gaze tore away from the scene as he looked to Miroku. "Miroku, can't you stop it?"

Miroku shook his head, looking away from his attention to Kagome. "I can't see him anymore and using my kaazana is too risky." Dark eyes looked to his hand, cursing his helplessness.

"Isn't there ANYTHING we can do?" Shippou wailed, cursing his helplessness.

Throughout their tirade, she lay in a huddle of kimono robes with Miroku's arms trying to warm her. She blandly stared at chunks of ice littering the ground. She didn't need to see the battle above to know Inuyasha was helpless and unable to fight. The roar of wind and snow still going up told her he was incapacitated. He was disorientated and the yuki youkai had him right where it wanted him. The others were unable to use their powers so far below, not without causing horrible results. She knew it was up to her. With determination, she moved Miroku's arms from her shoulders and stood on shaky legs. "Shippou-chan..." She mumbled, teeth chattering.

"Eh? Kagome-sama!" Miroku cried, standing. "Kagome-sama you're not strong enough." His hands clutched her shoulders.

She gave him a kind look at his concern and stepped back from his grasp. Her eyes looked down with a small smile. "Shippou-chan, my bag." A hand pointed to the chunks as she looked to the one encased in ice.

He jumped to a tall piece of ice and scanned where she pointed. His eyes widened when he spotted it and leapt over, carefully melting as much ice without setting the bag on fire. He drug it over as quickly as possible.

She met him the last few steps and grabbed the bow from inside her pack. She grabbed one of the few arrows remaining in the quiver. Loosely setting the notch on her hand, she looked to the sky and found the youkai to the side of the whirlwind. Her eyes narrowed in concentration. Hearing both breathe her name in question, she aimed and let the arrow fly.

The youkai's fun was interrupted from the arrow whizzing inches from its eyes. It jerked back and whirled around, breaking hold on some of the snow. "You will die!" With a wave of its hand, some of the snow blew for the trio, blasting them with frigid air.

Her hands were shaking so much, it was hard to keep the arrow notched. Her mind thought to Inuyasha and she took a deep breath. Squinting against the snow, she could see the blur of Inuyasha's fire rat still twirling in the gale. He looked to be moving all too cooperatively and she knew the wind must've knocked him unconscious. Her anger grew and the grip harshly tightened through her shaking. "Youkai!" A small, barely distinguishable blur moved. She used that split second to aim and fire. As she let go, a mysterious power surged. She watched in wide-eyed wonder as the snow parted and the arrow aimed true...embedding itself in the youkai's arm.

"Yatta!" Both cried out, marveling at the power seen. The snow harmlessly fell to the ground as the youkai lost its grip. An anguished scream of pain sounded and echoed in the air as the whirlwind stopped. It fell to the ground with Inuyasha's limp form. He crashed into the ice and a loud CRACK split the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome worriedly called, trying to run to him. She dropped to his side and leaned over him, shaking a shoulder. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha!"

Hearing his name, he groaned and slit eyes open. They blinked and widened at the vision in front of him. "Ki - Kikyou?" He breathed.

"Eh?" Kagome's eye twitched and she immediately pulled back with annoyed sweatdrop. The hand holding her bow clenched and shook in irritation. "You..." She grit.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head to get rid of disorientation. He double-blinked and stared. "Ka - Kagome?" He met her annoyed gaze in confusion. Their stare down was cut short as he looked up with a quiet gasp, seeing the youkai clutching the pierced arm. His eyes looked on in confusion, wondered what all happened.

An enraged cry met her ears and before she could think, was standing with an arrow notched and aimed. Blood roared in her ears as the youkai yelled something and flew straight for her. She stared and felt every emotion since getting caught in the snow and let it wash over her. This youkai was the cause for all their troubles! She sensed Inuyasha stand and want to attack, but dispelled all the anger into the shot and let the arrow fly before he could.

A light traveled in its wake. The travelers all watched as it hit the enemy square in the chest. Its cry of rage became one of anguish as pink light engulfed the white body. Ice blue clouded over and the body turned to a compact cluster of snow and exploded. The arrow fell with the snow and dissolved to dust.

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100 correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

**Translations: **Yuki youkai-Snow youkai ningen no onna-human woman Yatta!-She did it!


	6. Home never looked so good

Miroku and Shippou both dumbly blinked, too stunned to move. They watched the whole thing and a thought entered their minds. The youkai was gone. Kagome, even in her half frozen condition, defeated it.

She was in the same release pose, eyes locked on where the youkai had been. It was shocking to say the least. In her short bout of archery, she had never felt such power. Not only did she manage to hit it, even at closing distance, but she managed to steady her hand and shoot. She finally blinked, as if coming from a dream. The bow slowly lowered in her numbing hand. Cold and exhaustion seeped back as adrenaline receded. Her lids lowered, shoulders slowly drooped, and the bow clacked against the ice as she fell to her knees.

Inuyasha blinked from his stupor at marveling about her Kikyou-like qualities and dropped next to her. "Yatta..." He breathed, staring at her.

Kagome stared with a mildly pained expression at the throbbing from her hands. She huddled even further into the kimono, thankful the wind wasn't blowing. Everything could go back to normal with the elemental not controlling it. "Inuyasha..." She shakily whispered, shivering.

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome!" The mood broke as the two looked to the others running over. Ecstatic looks turned concerned as they gazed at the fake, reassuring smile on her face. Shippou jumped into her lap when she pulled arms from legs and hugged her. "What's wrong?" His query went ignored as her arms tightly encircled him and Shippou found Kagome's clothes to be freezing. He pressed against hers to give some of his body heat.

Kagome relished in what little bit she felt from the kitsune. "Arigatou Shippou-chan." She gave him a quick squeeze and looked to the others. "Can I go home now?" Her gaze looked to the area. "We're done here aren't we?"

He didn't need for her to say anything else. He could hear her erratic breathing and see her shivering. With a nod, he stood and gripped her arms to help her stand. He let go and turned to Miroku. "If we run back, we'll return quicker." The houshi nodded and Shippou immediately jumped on his shoulder. The two started back the way they came, letting the others take their time.

Kagome was shivering and it was hard to keep contained. The kimono was greatly frozen from being trapped in ice. What snow and ice clung to the stitching, her skin melted and now it was half frozen again. Hands clutched the sleeves...head dropping to her shoulders as if it would help. She looked up with a small gasp to see the fire rat being draped over her shoulders. "Inu...yasha?" She whispered, facing him.

He missed her glance, already kneeling with his back to her to let her climb on. "Come on." He announced. After a brief moment as she put arms through the sleeve and shouldered her bag, his teeth clenched at feeling her cold body against his. Warming her up as he planned before seemed to have no effect after being held in that pillar. "Hold on." He muttered, getting a good grip on her knees. He waited for hands to clutch the cloth on his shoulders as normal, but her arms wrapped around his neck. He was momentarily frozen, but her head giving a single nod against his back snapped him out of it. Steadying his feet on the ice, he jumped high in the air and landed a little ahead of the monk. Without turning around in the slide for the slope, ears twitched to listen for Miroku's pace. "Come ON bouzu!" He snapped, jumping again.

"Houshi desu." Miroku defended, carefully jogging after. He used momentum to propel him and catch up a little until the duo made it to the incline. The pair had an easy run back, since barely any snow had been left in its original spot from the avalanche.

The morning was just beginning when they reached the edge of the village. Inuyasha passed through in silence and stopped when they reached Kaede's hut. He locked eyes with Miroku. Miroku finally nodded in quiet understanding and gave a parting wave before heading inside. Just as Kaede's surprised voice sounded, he leapt into the air, leaving the things Kagome took from her pack in the hut. She could always get them later.

It didn't take long to crest the hill and head to where the well stood. Their footprints still remained from the incident - what seemed like a lifetime ago. His grip tightened as he lifted her feet from dragging in the snow. He stopped at the lip and threw his gaze behind when she stirred and breathed his name. Gold involuntarily softened as they looked back to the well. "Hold tight Kagome." Feeling her arms shift, he jostled her weight a little further upward and jumped inside.

She didn't need to open her eyes to know they were in her time. The ride and announcement were enough, but she could feel more secure and not just because she was next to Inuyasha. The wind rushed her hair and face as they were airborne again. Eyes peeked open and blankly watched parts of the shrine pass as he jogged to her house. He stopped around the side and entered through her bedroom window, which she only momentarily wondered about. In her condition, it would raise questions and brows. Attention she didn't want to deal with until AFTER some much needed sleep. She gave a small, grateful smile to his mane and snuggled against the heat he produced from the long run.

After hopping inside and managing to close the window to keep cold out, he walked next to the bed and slowly let her down. She stood on noticeably shaky legs, but didn't protest, only stare at her bed like it was gold. With a hand on her arm to steady her, his other pulled the blankets aside. "Here." He murmured. The hand remained rooted as she took a few steps and flopped on her rear over the mattress. He surprised her and kneeled, pulling her boots off. They were left in the middle of the room as she scooted back and flopped to one side, disregarding the fact they'd melt and make a complete mess of the tatami floor. His hand situated covers over her body and silently stared down. She seemed to be asleep already.

Just as he took a step to leave, brown eyes opened. "Inuyasha." She muttered. Her face softened and looked up to meet his eyes. "Thank you for doing all this - I know you didn't have to." She gave him a weary smile.

Despite the want to leave now that she was okay and could be tended to further, he grabbed his sword and sat in front of her bed, cradling it like he always did. "You're so clueless." He muttered, pointedly staring at the far wall in her room. "You're too weak to do anything by yourself. If I didn't help you, you wouldn't have made it to your house." His gaze mildly glared back, but vanished with the soft look she was giving.

Eyes crinkled as she fought to stay awake. The internal and external cold was slowly going away and her bed felt good. By the look in his eyes and the way he brushed off her thanks, she knew he accepted it. A thought came as she stared at him. She blinked and slowly sat up. "Ah...your haori..." She mumbled, slowly unwrapping it from her body.

He grabbed it and stared at Kagome's clothes and her bed. The two were centuries apart, but she could still blend traditions. He gave full, almost grim attention to putting on his top. Even with her hair a little shorter and unbound, that outfit still made her look like Kikyou.

She snuggled back into the covers and gave a wistful smile. "I remember the first time you draped your fire rat robe over my head. Back when...you wouldn't even say my name..." She trailed off, eyes slowly closing.

Brows and eyes shot up from the ties on his top. They looked down as he tied them the rest of the way and scooted a little closer to the bed. His nose quietly took in the room as gold stared at Kagome's face. She looked so peaceful.

Fighting with unconsciousness, since she felt herself being watched, eyes fluttered open and fixed on gold. She gave a small smile and pulled her hand from the covers. "Do you remember those days Inuyasha? When it was just us searching for the shikon no kakera?"

A small, rueful smile lit his face. "I definitely remember how you BROKE the tama."

She gave a whisper of a chuckle that ended in a sigh. Her eyes closed again as she let sleep finally claim her, but not before she let her hand rest to the edge of the bed.

Gold darted from Kagome's face to her up-turned palm. After waiting for what seemed forever with baited breath, his hand slowly raised and gave it a brief, light squeeze. Knowing she was finally asleep, he stood and stared down at her before heading to the window. "Get well and hurry back Kagome. We have shards to find." Farewell said, he opened the window and stepped back into the cold.

Through the half-dozing haze, she listened as the window almost silently slid shut. A small smile popped up as she turned and faced the wall. "Got it...Inuyasha..." After a quick rustling to find the dip in her mattress, Kagome's squeezed hand twitched. She doubted if he would do that and was happy to be proven wrong.

One of her family would probably come up before tonight or tomorrow came, asking all sorts of questions about her condition and she was going to need all the time she could get. Her head flopped to the mattress as her hand dragged the pillow over her head to block out all light.

**I am a BEGINNER Japanese learner...so if these are not 100 correct...please let me know if you care to do so. I only have a web page to learn from, a dictionary, and a few months experience to work with.**

**Translations: **Houshi desu!-I'm a monk!


End file.
